A New Strength Rewritten
by ichigo49218
Summary: Kagome leaves The Feudal Era because of Inuyasha's cruel words. When she returns some time later she's stronger, smarter, and deadlier. Read and review please. Has been a bit redone.
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha! You're such a jerk! I'm going home!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou who was looking at her, his expression clearly showing he didn't see her as a threat. Kagome then began walking to the well that would transport her 500 years to the future that was her home. "You can't go back, wench! You have to find the shards of the jewel you broke!" He yelled back grabbing her upper arm and pulling her back. "Let go of me! I'm going home!" she said pulling from his grip, glaring at him for a moment. Then turning away and continuing to the well. "Why not get your lover Kikyou to find the shards? Huh?"

That comment struck a nerve in the hanyou that made him lose his mouth."At least she wouldn't have to constantly be protected like you! Ya can't even defend yourself, let alone other people! AND YOUR RIGHT I SHOULD GET HER TO DO IT CAUSE YOU'RE JUST PLAIN USELESS! NOT ONLY THAT YOU'RE WORTHLESS! CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT YOU SUCK AT EVERYTHING YOU DO! SO JUST GO ON HOME AND NEVER COME BACK, NO ONE HERE CARES FOR YOU ANYWAY! STUPID WENCH!" He replied.

Kagome was now so upset she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She ran to the well and jumped. When Kagome landed on the other side she sealed the well, that way no one could come or go until she was ready. She sat at the bottom of the well and cried her heart out. Then stood and wiped her eyes, climbing from the well. Kagome left her feelings for Inuyasha behind and buried.

3 months later

Inuyasha had been shunned by the others when they heard him say those awful things to Kagome. So he went into his forest and didn't come out. But they knew where he was. He was at the Goshinboku. Shippou had never gone more than ten feet from the well since Kagome had left. "Mama please come back! I need you, Sango needs you, Miroku needs you! We all miss you Mama please come back!" Shippou cried pleading for his adoptive mother to return. He missed her so very much. All he did was sit at the well waiting, crying for her to return, train a little with his fox fire, imagining he was setting a certain hanyou on fire.

But mainly he cursed Inuyasha for driving her away. "Stupid Mutt! It's his fault. "Suddenly he smelled something coming from the well. He looked down and saw a female figure.

She was wearing loose black pants, a white sleeveless top with a black bandana tied in her hair. On her feet were black running shoes with white designs. There was a sword on her back. It was red with a dragon wrapping around the sheath. On the sword's hilt was the mark of the dragon clans, the symbol for fire. She also had a small sized bag tied to a black belt on her waist. Her hair was at the knee, even though she had it pulled up. She looked up at him then jumped out of the well. The woman landed beside Shippou. "Shippou! I missed you!" she said pulling him into a hug. "MAMA!" he yelled hugging her back "I missed you too, mama! Why were you gone so long? I don't ever want you to leave again, mama. Please don't go away again!" He was crying in her embrace feeling safer now than ever before. "Don't worry, I'm not planing on going back home for a while." she said starting to walk to the village. Suddenly Inuyasha appeared in front of them. "What are you doing back here, wench!" He said looking at her like she was an enemy. She just ignored him and kept on walking to the village like he wasn't even there. That is, until he tried to grab her arm. But she jumped out of his way causing him to fall face down in the dirt. "Inuyasha, I recommend you leave me alone." Kagome said continuing her way to the village. "Oh, and one more thing, leave the shard hunting to me. I don't need your help to get them. I don't even need you help to fight Naraku. So find someone or something else to go after. You're no longer needed to continue searching for the jewel."

With that she continued walking to the village with Shippou on her shoulder. "Mama, did you get stronger?" Shippou asked waving his tail. "Why, yes in fact I did Shippou. Why do you ask?" She replied looking at him. "Well its just, I want someone to train me, and I know Inuyasha won't. Plus Sango and Miroku are gone to train in the mountains, they won't be back for another month." He said. As they were walking Kagome sensed two jewel shards coming their way. "Oh great. Here comes Koga." Kagome said in a monotone voice. Just then a little tornado appeared and out of it leaped Koga. "Kagome, you've returned to me I knew you would. I clobbered mutt face over there after I heard about what he did to you." he said walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her in a not so welcome embrace.

"Let go of her wolf. Before things get messy, she's mine to get rid of. Not yours to use as a toy." said the hanyou pulling himself off the ground. "Koga I have a favor to ask " said Kagome making a big eyed pleading face, "Anything for you Kagome" he replied looking at that face and falling victim to its power of it's cuteness. 'Hm I'm gonna have to try that trick' thought Shippou watching his mother closely "Koga, will you please keep Inuyasha away from me for a while?" she said repeating 'The Look'. "D'aw how do you expect me to say no to that face. Alright I'll do it." Koga replied. 'that face is just too cute on her' he thought to himself. So to buy her time Koga punched Inu in the head to start a fight. "That was a cheap shot Koga!" said Inu with the punch mark on his cheek. "You're gonna pay for that!" he said charging at him unsheathing his sword.

Meanwhile on the way to the village

"So Shippou, what have you been doing while I was gone?" Kagome said as she looked over at the kit on her shoulder. They had almost reached the village, when suddenly a giant snake demon appeared. It was at least sixty feet long and ten feet wide. It's scales were red with green stripes. It had the same colored eyes as Inuyasha when his demon blood had control. "Give me your jewel shardsssss. And no one getsssss hurt." It said showing it's long, dripping fangs. Moving closer to Kagome and Shippou.

"yeeaahh. like I'm really that afraid of you, I'd just give you my shards and go on my way." Kagome said looking at the snake like it was an ant. Then she unheathed her sword and sliced the demon like it was a limp noodle. (noodles mmmmm) then she continued on her way with Shippou looking stunned. "Mama, I didn't know you could fight like that. Where'd you learn to do that!" he said climbing on her head. "Do you think you could teach me that? I want to learn that to. Did you train with someone? Who taught you that? huh? huh?" Shippou asked excitedly, barely stopping to breath between sentences.  
"Shippou calm down. I'll explain everything when we get to the village. alright?" she said with a small laugh.

When they reached the village they where greeted by everyone of the villagers. All of them were so happy to have the young miko back, she ahd been sorely missed. When they reached Kaede's hut they where greeted by the old miko with a hug. "Kagome, so good to ye again child. I'm glad ye have returned safely." she said ending the hug. "Ok Mama, now we're here. tell us! tell us!" said Shippou jumping up and down. "Come on, mama you promised! you promised!" he said as he looked at her with excitment "calm down Shippou, before you fall and hurt yourself" said Kagome with a small motherly smile. "Alright it started three days after I got home-"

flashback

"Kagome its been three days, dear. You need to do something besides stay cooped up in your room." said her mom.(a/n I don't know her mom's name. So I'm gonna call her Ana)"But mom, I'm just so depressed." she replied looking out the window at a singing blue bird, who was perched in the tree near her window. "Everything I do reminds me of him" she said as she crossed her arms on teh windowsil and rested her head on them. "well honey, you could train. I have some friends who would love a trainee. what do you say? hm?" said Ana placeing her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Kagome looked up at her mom with a warm, and greatful smile on her face. "thanks mom" she said placeing her hand on her mother's.

the next day

The day had been rough, Kagome had had to travel up a steep mountain, through a thick forest, and across a swamp. just to get to her first teacher's dojo. Her trainer was named Genkai. (why because I can thats why) She was going to train Kagome to use her miko powers more efficiently. Kagome would trian with her for a month then go to her next teacher. The training had been harder then the trip. Kagome had to lose her bow and arrows. Genkai claiming she would never need them again. So Kagome did as she was told and got rid of her bow and arrows. though she'd not liked giving them up. she'd had them since she'd started her journeyin the feudal era. Genkai had her learn to create new ones with her miko abilities. She even learned to make a whip like Fluffy-sama's. "Good, Good. But you must focus more on the amount of energy you use" Genkai said sternly shaking her head in slight approval. Kagome had done some work withkaede on her miko powers before the young miko had left, which had mildly pleased Genkai.

"Now try to hit the target using only your miko energy" After the first day a routine was started. Wake up before dawn, eat some food, meditate, warm up, and then train till she passed out. Genkai did not go easy on the young miko. she pushed her hard since she only had a month to work with her. The old woman did not waste a moment. Every minute of the day till Kagome passed out was spent training in some way.

The training had continued on this way until the last day. "Well kid you did really well. A heck of a lot better then my last student." Said Genkai "Now take this, it's a small gift your father wanted me to pass down to you if you were ever to to trained by me." She said tossing Kagome a small package. When Kagome opened it she saw a beautiful medallion on a silver chain. On the medallion was a blue diamond fox paw print. It was the symbol of the Eastern Taiyoukai from Inuyasha's time. "bu-but why did he have this? was he a demon?" asked Kagome who was really confussed. She looked at Genkai, in an almost distressed way. "Yes. Kagome he was." replied Genkai. Kagome gasped in shock then fainted. Partially fromt eh shock, partially from exhaustion.  
When she woke up she was no longer at Genkai's dojo. She was in a cave. She didn't know where this cave was, nor how she got there, which made her scared for a moment. "Where the hell am I?" she said to no one in particular."You in my cave, that's where" replied a strange voice. "Why am I here? I have to go meet my next teacher." said Kagome trying to get up, only to be pushed back down by strong yet gentle hands. "Hush child, I am your teacher for this month. Under my tutoring you will learn to transform into your demon form, control your youki, hide your demon essance, and all your attacks. Let me warn you ahead of time, since you are now finding out you're a demon, you can never again attend human school." said her new teacher with their hands on her shoulders.

To say Kagome was shocked would be an understatement of how she felt. "Never go to school again! But what about my education? What about my friends? I know with going to the past I wasn't doing so well in school, but I was trying. what am I going to do?" she said shackily. She looked to her teacher hoping they would have the answers to her questions. "Fear not, Kagome. You will be attending demon school. There you will learn all you need to know. But that will come later." Said her teacher. Kagome then with that comment became more relaxed. "now child in the morning we begin your traning, so get some rest." with that her teacher left the cave.

The next morning Kagome woke up before dawn. Beside her was a package with her name on it. So she picked it up and opened it. Inside the package was an outfit much like Sango's. But a bit different in style. It was white with green fox paws on it. In the very center of the chest was the blue fox paw that represented her father's lands. Having that symbol meant you were someone very important. There was a note wrapped in the cloth. It read "This is your new fighting outfit. Wear it with pride, for it represents your father. With that blue paw no one will think to harm you. Once you change into this come to the field two hundred yards from the cave. it is to the north."

Kagome did as the note said changing and then went to the field. She even put on the medallion left to her by her father. When she got to the feild she saw her teacher standing in the center of the feild. So she walked over to him. When she reached him he didn't move and if you didn't see the slight rise and fall of his chest you'd most likely think him to be dead. When he came out of his trance he looked over to her "Are you ready?" he said. "Yes I think I am" Kagome said looking at him straight in the eye. Suddenly she began to feel a warm feeling run through her blood. She looked down and saw a blue fox paw appear on the ground under her. "now just imagine a coin in your head, Heads will be this form, tails will be your demon form." said the man, watchign her intently.  
Kagome tried what he'd suggested, then a bright blue light began to surround her. Kagome felt her body changing looking at herself during the tranformation she noticed that she had six black tails, two black fox ears, and long claws. Her figure changed as well, She began curvy and lean, her legs were long and slim. Her hair was now to her knees. It was black with blue and silver streaks in it. Her eyes went from chocolate brown to beautiful silver mixed swirling gold. When the transformation was completed she felt a burning sensation in her body. It was so intense she felt she must either scream or die. She did scream. The pain was, however, too intense casuing her to pass out. When she woke up she was in the cave. "Well. You certinly handled that better than I thought. I expected you to try and rip your skin off." he said looking at her from his postion on the wall. "What was that pain. It felt horrible. Like I was being burned from the inside out." She said pulling her legs to her chest after she'd sat up. she rested her chin on her knees, looking ahead at the wall infront of her.

"That. Was what your father felt when he lost your mother the first time she disappeared." he said looking away from her. He stood and began walking to the enterance of the cave. "what do you mean?" she said looking worried. "Nothing. We shall continue your training tommorow" he said looking back at her with a smile, leaving the cave. The next morning she transformed without the pain and began training. First she learned to control her new demon blood and energy. She felt so much stronger and faster now. She began learning how to make simple things into weapons, everything could be used, from a blade of grass to a rock. Kagome also learned she had the ability to levitate, at first it was only an inch or so off the ground, but soon she was almost three feet above it. Then she began to learn tricks like Shippou's but more advanced. She could transform herself, create and control a blue flame, and she could even control plants.

But learning all this took the rest of her stay with her second teacher. Who, she foudn out her last day with him, was none other than her uncle!

It was now the last month of her training. She had learned alot from her first two teachers and could hardly wait to meet with this last teacher. With them she was going to learn how to use a sword and how to strategize a fight. With Genkai's training she had mastered her archery, so here she could focus soley on the sword and whatever else she had to learn from this new teacher.

Her newest teacher lived in a small village that time had forgotten. Thee people didn't even realize that all around them the world had progressed. Trapped behind a magical barrier that kept them oblivious of the world outside their village. To the inhabitants of the village it was still the Meiji Era. Her newest teacher's name was Kenshin. The famous swordsmen who was also known as the Battosai. Kagome could not wait to meet him. He was told to be kind and gentle. But if you angered him to a certin piont he could kill you before you had a chance to blink.

He was truely one of the very best to be had. Kagome had reached his place of residence only to see a tall spicky haired man picking on a boy that looked to be no older than her brother Sota. "You little runt just give up she ain't coming" said Mr. spicky (Again, why because I can.) "She is so coming. Kenshin said his pupil would be here soon." The boy began punching away at the man. The man laughed at his attacks and hit him on the head. " me." said Kagome they stopped fighting turned to her, The man had the boy's head under his arm and had been giving him a noogie. "Is there someone here named Kenshin?" she asked.

During the time she was with Kenshin she learned to judge her opponent's movements, how to keep her opponents from guessing what she was going to do, Kagome practiced both Kaoru's style and Kenshin's style of swordsmanship. Kagome much prefered Kaoru's though, which was made to protect people. Even though Kenshin taught her all that he could, but he always won their fights in the end. Senoske, during her stay, tried many times to get her alone. He just wouldn't take no for an answer. He was worse than Koga. By the time the end of her training came around Kagome was ready to return to the past. She thanked Kenshin adn the others before she left.

End flashback

"wow mama that is so cool!" Shippou said "will you train me?" he said with huge pleading eyes. Kagome was about to anwser when from outside the hut she heard Inuyasha scream "OY WENCH GET OUT HERE! SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Kagome gracefully got up from her spot on the mat and walked calmly outside. Kagome walked to stand about ten feet away from Inuyasha. "Finally!" The hanyou growled, he raised his claws and glared at the girl. Kagome just stood there giving Inuyasha a bored look. Then she said "Well. What do you want? Speak."

"Hey I ain't no dog" Inu snapped. "Could have fooled me, Inuyasha" She sarcastically said, then added "Hey Inuyahsa, guess what I can do?" She then gave him a devilish grin. "And what is it you can do that's so interesting?" Inuyasha said as she glared at the young miko. "This!" Then suddenly Kagome was surrounded by a blue light and when it faded Kagome stood, transformed into her humanoid form. Inuyasha went bug-eyed, staring a tthe girl in shock. Shippou squealed in delight and was bouncing up and down. Koga,who appeared out of nowhere, drooled so much a few rocks floated away. "So what do you think, Inuyasha, think I'm still just a pathetic human?" Kagome said with gloating look on her face. "Hamina. Hamina. Hamina." was all he could say

"I knew my woman was special!" Said Koga who then let out a low whistle. Suddenly someone appeared that they weren't expecting. It was Sesshomaru, which surprised everyone. Except Kagome she had sensed him three minutes ago. "well Lord Sesshomaru you're finally here. I was worried you wouldn't make it." said Kagome as she nodded her head in his direction. "I merely came to see what that strange energy was." then he too noticed her and well not even he could resist a female demon. Then he did something no one would have thought he was capable of doing over Kagome, his eyes tinted red. Then so did Inu and Koga. Then they all howled.

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!"

"what the heck is going on?" said Kagome. Then she remembered what happens when two or more male demons see the same female demon and all want the same one. They go after her, and first come. First get. "Oh crap!" said Kagome running from the three demons that began chasing her. she ran through the forest, all the while hearign the three males behind her getting closer. As she was running she passed a cave. She ran into it and put up a barrier. "Thank you Genkai." she said Inuyasha,Sesshomaru, and Koga bashed their bodies against the barrier. They were growling and acted like wild animals.

Then suddenly from deep inside the cave came a bluish glow. It was so bright Kagome had to cover her eyes. When the light died down and Kagome could lower her arm, she saw the most handsome demon she'd ever seen. He had long flame red hair that was in a long braid, beautiful sunset gold eyes, a muscular body like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha combined. On his forehead was a small tattoo that looked like a flame.

'Ooh. He's sexy!' thought Kagome who just kept staring at him. Then to make sure she wasn't dreaming she stood up and moved over to him. Then she lifted a hand and poked him. He looked down at her then said "what are you doing in my cave?" Kagome blushed and moved away then looked up at him and then looked at the three crazy demons at the entrance. "Running from them." she said "I'm sorry I didn't know this cave was occupied." He looked where she was looking at and then snapped his fingers and they were trapped in a cyclone of fire. "Now you can leave without worring about them." He said walking to the back of the cave.

Kagome left and ran really fast back to Kaede's village. Confused about the demon she had met. Kagome shifted back to her human self, hoping that by the time the boys got there they would have control of themselves. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was relaxing in Kaede's hut, Shippo on her lap telling her stories as he colored in a book she'd brought for him. She had really missed the little kit. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. Which he happily returned. "I missed you so much, Shippo" she said into his hair. She didn't ever want to leave him behind again. "I misse dyou too momma!" he said as he nuzzled into her. Kaede watched the two with a small smile. The old woman was very glad to have kagome back. "So tell me, child. Are ye yet ready to hunt down the shards and destroy Naraku?" She asked as she sat near the fire pit, stiring the stew they would be eating for dinner. 

Kagome looked up at her and loosened her hold on Shippo so he could once again sit on her lap and color. "I'm more than ready. I may have forgot to mention another part of my training." She said and shippo looked up at her. "Tell us! tell us! what else did you do momma?!" he said excitedly. Since she'd come back he was more hyper than normal and any little thing Kagome did made the boy happy. Because she was here, his momma was the one doing these things, Her scent was wrapped around him and he couldn't get enough of it!  
"Well, You see since I wasn't gone all that long I knew I'd need even more training. And well, the jewel could sense my desires to become stronger. Everynight in my dreams, since training with Genkai. She was my first teacher, The four spirits of the Jewel have come into my dreams. I forgot all about mentioning it because well, it's just become so normal that I tend not to really think about it. Like breathing, or my heart beat." She said as she ran a hand throught her hair sheepishly. Kaede and Shippo just stared at her. Then Shippo burst into excited chatter. Kaede meanwhile looked thoughtful. She had been suspecting that there was something else about the young miko. something that she believed no one else suspected.

Meanwhile, as the three relaxed the cyclone of fire died down. Leaving the three males spralwed on the ground. Sesshoumaru was the first to come to his senses. Standing without a word he growled at how much control had been lost, and all over a female. Without a word he headed into the forest. He would make the miko pay for causing such a lose of his senses. The next to rise was Koge. who looked around confusedly and smirked when he saw Inuyasha so disheveled. "Hey mutt, you're finally int he dirt where you belong" He said and laughed. Inuyasah cursed and jumped up, ready to fight the wolf. "Shut up, ya mangy wolf! you're lucky I don't skin you right now!" he swiped with his claws at Koga, who merely jumped out of the way. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have a den to prepare for my woman!" with that he was gone. Leaving an irate hanyou cursing and growling.

Inuyasha then rememebered. Kagome. She was back, and she had changed. He calmed down and let out a soft 'feh'. Making his way back to Kaede's village. He jumped into a tree on the outskirts and looked at the hut that the three were in. Inuyasha could suddenly feel regret and guilt. He hadn't really meant to act that way to Kagome. it was like something else had taken over and hurt her. Why was it that he only felt that around her? He felt angry and like someone else. He leaned back against hte trunk of the tree and looked up at the darkening sky. Why couldn't he control himself whenever he was near Kagome?

Kagome smiled at the picture Shippo showed her and hugged him again. "It's beautiful Shippo! you're even better at coloring than before." she said which made the boy blush happily. he loved pleasing his momma. The three had eaten their stew and Kagome was tucking Shippo into her sleeping bag. She had sensed Inuyashsa but ignore it. Once Shippo was asleep Kagome looked at Kaede. "I'm gonna go take a bath, I'll be back shortly." She said and grabbed an extra outfit and her bathing supplies. As soon as she stepped out of the hut she masked her aura and her scent. Making her way to the hotspring not to far away.

As Kagome relaxed in the warm waters she sighed and thought about what she would do from now on. She really wanted to see Miroku and Sango. She knew they would be happy to see her, That was it then. Tomorrow her and Shippo would head to where they were. She couldn't wait. Their group would soon be back together, well mostly. She bit her lip and again thought of Inuyasha. She didn't love him anymore, but she still thought of him as a friend. But with how he was behaving she knew she couldn't let him know that. Not till he got his act together. Kagome then dunked herself in the waters and once she resurfaced she began washing herself. She really missed having Sango to bathe with. It was nice to have the older woman to talk to. "I wonder how long it will take to find them?" she said to herself. She hoped it wasn't too long. Well of course she could more than easily transform and find them that way.

Kagome had no idea that she was being watched. Calm, calculating, eyes watched her every move. This person had known she would be here, and had been waiting. Their scent and aura hidden from the miko. A smirk graced their lips, flashing a fang. She had no clue they were here and that was good. It would make this much easier. Stealthily the figure moved from where they'd been perched. making their way to the village where the girl was staying currently. The person snuck into the hut where her scent was strongest. The old woman and the kit were both asleep and didn't suspect a thing. With careful movements and silent steps the figure made it's way into the hut to the strange bag that carried the miko's scent. Slipping a wrapped object in the bottom of the bag the person looked down at the kit. It would be faster to take the pup with them, but then that would anger the miko. An angry miko, especially one with demon blood and motherly insticnt tended to be violent when their young were in danger. No, they would leave the pup where he was for now.

Kagome made it back to the hut, never knowing that someone had gone inside and contemplated taking away her son. She was dressed for bed in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. she yawned and snuggled in the sleeping bag with Shippo. holding him close to her chest. His head nuzzled closer and listened to her heart beat as he slept.  
The next morning Kagome woke before Shippo but didn't have the heart to move just yet. She didn't fully know why, but she wanted to keep shippo snuggled where he was a little while longer. Kaede was already up, Kagome couldn't hear her in the hut. She must have gone to do her priestess duties or to pick herbs.

Without any warning an alarm sounded from outside. Kagome wouldd have loved to snuggle with Shippo, but she had to see what was going on. she left the sleeping kit there and rushed outside. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw what had caused the alarm. Naraku's poison insects! They were headed straight for the village. Kagome ran inside and quickly changed to a pair of jeans and a black shirt, pulling on her shoes and grabbing her weapons. Shippo was awake and looked at her as she headed for the door. "What's happening momma?" he asked. Kagome looked over at him and said , "Shippo stay inside no matter waht, alright?" he nodded and she headed outside. her sword drawn. she looked at thwere the insects were coming from adn already saw Inuyasha hacking and swiping at them. Atleast she knew he would still fight against Naraku. Kagome ran towards the insects, and placed a barrier around the village. which overlapped Kaede's own barrier. She Didn't want anything happening to Edo. This was her home away from home and Naraku would pay for attacking it!

_

Alrighty Guys I realize it's been a few weeks since I started fixing up this story. Kinda lost inspriration for it but now I'm back. Feel free to give me ideas for Kagome's clothes., since I am bad with fashion lol.  
So yeah, review and let me know what ya think of the story. I know this chapter is a bit short but what can I say, it looked longer in my wordpad.


	3. Chapter 3

W Thank you everyone who reviewed! It made me very happy and made me start writing write away. So here it goes!  
XD I just reread the last chapter and omg spelling error! XD Koge? Who the hell is Koge? XD I'll fix that ASAP

XXXXXXXXXXooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXooooooooooooo

Kagome was practically seeing red with Naraku sending his disgusting insects here. To Edo of all places! How dare he!? She slashed at the bugs. Where was that bastard hiding?! Or was he not here, as usual? He was the lowest of the low. But she had to give the slimy coward credit. He knew how to plan attacks. Even if he cheated. Training with her teachers she could respect a well thought out attack. But she still hated him.

Kagome hacked and slashed at any and all insects she could. Suddenly she felt a tug. It was familiar and she knew exactly what it was; Kanna. That void demon was trying to suck her soul out again! Didn't she ever learn. Kagome smirked, well if she wanted her soul that badly. Kagome sheathed her sword at her hip and called out. "Come out Kanna, I know you're there!" Said demon came silently from behind a tree. Not speaking, and with that same emotionless expression on her child-like face. Kagome used to pity the poor girl, but not anymore.

Kagome got in the stance that Genkai had taught her. Kanna kept trying to suck out her soul, which didn't affect Kagome as much as the first time. Kagome closed her eyes and focused, though she had a small smirk on her face. Kagome concentrated on the part of her soul that was in the mirror. There wasn't that much but it would work for this. Kagome had told Genkai of Kanna's mirror and Genkai had helped her develop a way to counter it. All she had to do was use the part of her already in the mirror. So she focused on it.

Kanna was confused but it didn't show. She suddenly noticed her mirror getting warmer in her hands. She looked at it. What was the miko doing? Suddenly she felt it. The soul in her mirror was doing something. It seemed to be lashing out. The mirror was getting so hot in her small hands. She had to drop it on the ground. Her hands were covered in blisters. What had the miko done? Kanna's mirror shattered and the soul flew back to Kagome. Who looked up at the demon with glowing eyes. Normally Kanna wasn't afraid of anything. not even her master, Naraku. But this human scared her. Deep down, she was terrified.

Kagome's body glowed and she trapped the demon in a barrier that she couldn't escape from. "so you thought you'd try and take my soul again, and on Naraku's order's you come here, to my home and threaten everyone I love? Well I have news for you," she said as she began slowly walking towards the demon child. "The Kagome that would have sat back and let you escape is gone. I'm angry and you're going to suffer. Good bye, Kanna" she said and made the barrier shrink. Kagome's eyes had tinted red at just the thought that someone was trying to hurt those she loved. Especially her son, who had suffered enough. "You're going to be a message to Naraku. No one hurt what I care about. No one!" she snarled and the barrier purified the demon, who let out one final scream. The poison insects were all but dead when Kagome looked around.

Inuyasha was standing there looking at her with wide eyes. Was that really Kagome? She had just mercilessly purified something. How could she do that? She was supposed to be the one who showed kindness and mercy! Without her noticing he jumped into a nearby tree and headed for the god tree. He didn't know what to think. Kagome, sweet innocent, wouldn't hurt a fly, Kagome, Had just purified a demon without so much as a twinge of hesitation. Even if it was Kanna. Normally Kagome would have hesitated.

Kagome meanwhile made her way back to the village. Where everyone was cheering and thanking her. She smiled at them happily and made her way back to Kaede's hut. Everyone she passed smiled and praised her. As soon as she entered she had a small bundle of fur hugging her chest. She smiled and hugged Shippo to her. She chuckled as he clung to her. "Momma are you ok? What happened? What'd I miss?" He said as he looked up at him. Kagome smiled at him and told him that it was just some of Naraku's insects. he didn't tell the child about Kanna. She didn't want him to change his views of her. What would Shippo do if he found out what she had done to the void demon? Kagome didn't fully understand it either. It was like someone else had been controlling her body.

Meanwhile at Naraku's castle, the half demon was fuming. He'd seen what happened. He'd seen what that flip of a girl had done to his incarnation and his insects. she had certainly grown, but he was still angry at losing one of his more useful slaves. Naraku threw a vase at a wall and growled. But then he sat down and began to calm, somewhat. Kagome could prove useful if he could get her under his control. It shouldn't be too hard. She may have been powerful. But she was still a human. And human's always had something they wanted. They were a greedy lot, all he had to do was find what she wanted. Or, he could just threaten something that she loved. Oh yes, he liked that. Not only would he be able to control the miko, but he could do it knowing that she was suffering. He chuckled wickedly at this new idea. He liked that thought immensely. Maybe he'd snatch up the fox kit. Kagome seemed to really care for him.

He watched through one of the insects hiding in the nearby trees as Kagome went into the hut. Naraku had only to find a way to get the little fox from the miko. Maybe he'd send Kohaku? After all, the miko wouldn't do anything to harm her friend's precious brother. It was perfect. He cackled and called for the young demon slayer. Who came into the room, not saying a word as he kneeled before the insane half breed. "Go and fetch me the fox kit that travels with the miko of Inuyasha's group. I want him Alive. And relatively unharmed. Do whatever you must to get him here." With that he waved the silent boy away. Chuckling to himself as he thought of the anguish it would cause the young miko. He would use the fox to make Kagome do what he wanted. It was all so perfect!

Kagome was making dinner for her, Shippo and Kaede. Humming softly as the little fox kit doodled in his coloring book. "Shippo Dinner's almost ready, start putting your things away. After dinner we're going to go to sleep and tomorrow we're going to look for Sango and Miroku." Shippo got excited and quickly cleaned up his crayons and his book. Putting them in Kagome's bag. He then jumped up on her shoulder. "How are we gonna find them, momma?" he asked and Kagome looked over at him as she began serving some of the stew in a bowl. "I'll show you in the morning she said with a small laugh. Shippo got even more excite and couldn't wait for the morning. Once Kaede came in Kagome handed her some stew. The three of them eating in peace. It was moments like this that Kagome really enjoyed. It was an almost perfect moment. She just missed all her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty, I know it's been a while but we've been having some family issues. I'll try to update more. Sorry for the wait. .;;

-XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-

Kagome had tucked Shippo into the sleeping bag. she stayed up a bit later packing up things they would need. Kaede also wanted to talk to her without the young one listening. Kohaku was already in the village, hidden on the ceiling and waiting for the perfect moment to take the sleeping kit. His face emotionless and he was barely breathing. No one, not even Inuyasha had noticed the boy. Of course they never expected that Naraku would send him to them. He was usually sent to make things difficult for Sango.

Kagome and Kaede were sitting there next to the fire. The old woman hadn't said anything but Kagome could wait. It must be terribly important for the old woman want to tell her this late at night, right before her and Shippo had to leave in the morning. Kaede was just staring at her with her one good eye. Occasionally she would look out the window. But always that serious gaze returned to Kagome. Eventually the old woman spoke. "Did the spirits of the jewel really talk to ye in your dreams, Child?" she asked as she stirred the fire. Kagome nodded and said "they wanted to help me get stronger." Kagome replied.  
Kagome told the old miko all that had happened in her dreams, though leaving out some parts that she had promised not to tell. By the time she was done it was very late and both women were tired. Kaede said goodnight to Kagome and the young woman curled up with Shippo to sleep. As they slept Kohaku snuck into the hut, quiet as a mouse and made is way to the sleeping kit and miko. His blank gaze watching them as he reached down to take the fox. What he didn't expect though, was to be flung into a wall. Kagome had sensed a danger to her child and had woken. She got up and placed a barrier around the still sleeping kit. "Kohaku, I know this isn't your fault. But I will not let you touch my child. You can tell that slime that's controlling you HE will die. And I will be the one to end him."

The young boy attacked her and Kagome side stepped him, grabbing his arm and slamming him into the ground. The noise woke the inhabitants of the hut and Shippo was shocked to see Kohaku and is mother fighting. "momma! What's happening!?" he asked in a worried voice as he beat on the barrier he was now in. "Stay there Shippo! Naraku is using Kohaku to try and take you!" Kohaku had gotten up and lunged at Kagome, she swung her leg around and kicked him in the gut and he flew out the open doorway. Kagome chased after him and drew her miko powers into her hands. She knew it wouldn't hurt the boy, but it would hopefully purify the tainted jewel in is back. She didn't know what it would do to Kohaku's state of living, but hopefully it would get rid of Naraku's control of the young slayer. Kohaku charged at Kagome using the chain on is kasarigama to make her move where he wanted. She growled at him and jumped over the chain. He then sent the scythe end at her as she was in the air. Kagome spun in the air, barely missing the blade. Kagome grabbed the chain connected to the blade and yanked it from the boy's hand, tossing the weapon away.

Kohaku pulled the sword at his hip from it's sheath and charged at Kagome. She dodged his attacks by jumping over him. She grabbed his top as she flipped over him and used the momentum to slam him into the ground. Then she grabbed his arm, using it as leverage to pin him to the round. With her free hand, as the boy struggled to get free, she slammed her palm against is back where the jewel shard was. "I'm sorry, Kohaku." She said as she used her miko powers to purify the jewel.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naraku was livid, he had sent that useless boy to get the kit to use against Kagome hours ago! Where was that pathetic little worm?! Naraku snarled and ordered Kagura into is chambers. "Go and see what is taking that useless runt so long!" He was almost foaming at the mouth with his rage. Kagura didn't need to be told twice and quickly left, using her feather to fly to Edo. All the while muttering and cursing that stupid half breed that held her heart. Kagura closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind on her face, she had long wished to be free. She was the wind after all, and the wind was never meant to be controlled. As she got closer to the small village she looked around for Kohaku, maybe he was truly dead.

She didn't see any visible sign of him, surely he would have made himself known once she got close enough. Before she could think on it any further and arrow flew at her. Not just any arrow, but a blessed arrow. She leaned tot eh left to dodge, but it hit her feather and turned it to dust. She jumped off and landed on the ground, standing before her was Kagome. Looking different from the last time Kagura had seen the little miko.

"What do you want, Kagura? Here to get revenge for Kanna? Or are you here to try and take Kohaku back to that monster?" Said Kagome, in a cold voice. Kagura didn't think she'd ever heard the woman speak tat way before. "I'm just following orders." the wind witch said calmly. She could sense Kagome had gotten stronger, maybe this miko could help her. "I don't obey Naraku because I want to, you know." Kagome notched another arrow and aimed it at Kagura, not taking her eyes off the demon before her. "What do you want here, Kagura. Don't make me repeat myself." Kagome sounded annoyed.

"I just want to be free. Maybe we could help each other. We both want Naraku dead." Said Kagura as she played with her fan. She was trying to look like she wasn't a threat. "I'll help you, as long as you help me get my heart back." Kagome seemed to think this over, but never lowered her weapon. "What will you do once you're free?" Asked the miko as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Kagura looked up at the sky and her eyes closed slowly. "I'll go where ever I want and live how I want." That was all Kagura wanted, to live where and how she wanted. To be as free as the wind.

Kagome pursed her lips in thought. "How can I trust you?" Kagome knew she would need more allies against Naraku. And what better ally than one of Naraku's own people? Kagura opened her eyes and looked at the miko before her. "Have you heard of a Blood Pact?" asked Kagura. Kagome nodded, she did know what it was, and for a demon to form a Blood Pact was a serious matter. If either of the party in the pact broke their side of the agreement the pact would kill them. Kagura looked at Kagome seriously. "I will form one with you." She added as she moved closer to the miko. She used her nails and gashed her own palm.

She held the bleeding appendage to Kagome. The miko lowered her weapon and used the arrow to cut her own palm. "I hereby swear that I will help you kill Naraku and will not attack you or yours with the intent to kill." Said the wind witch and she waited for Kagome to speak. "And I hereby swear to help you get your heart back from Naraku when we kill him." Said Kagome finishing the Blood Pact.

Their hands began to glow a soft red, warmth spreading from their hands, up their arms. The warmth and the glow went to their hearts. The pact was sealed and they released the other's hands. Kagura flexed her hand till the wound healed and Kagome used her miko power to heal herself. "I'll tell Naraku that Kohaku is dead. Even if he isn't really dead. As far as I know he's dead." Said Kagura, she tossed up another feather, leaping onto it and flying away. Kagome watched her fly away and thought over what she had just done. She had just made a Blood Pact with one of Naraku's incarnations. But at least she had another ally to fight against the evil hanyou with.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kagome walked back to the village. She entered the hut where Kohaku was resting and smiled at the sleeping boy. Her powers had purified the shard and gotten rid of Naraku's control. Just as she had hoped it would. Sango would be happy to know her brother was no longer a pawn of Naraku's. Kagome had him in a state of hibernation though. He wasn't ready to face the memories of what Naraku had made him do. Kagome was planning on releasing the sleep once Sango was here to comfort the boy.

She ran a hand through his hair and hummed softly. Shippou came from the back room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Morning Mama" he said and walked over to her. "Morning baby" She said as she pulled him into her lap. "Shippou, would you mind staying here and watching over Kohaku as I go find Sango and Miroku?" She asked, though she really didn't want to leave her adopted son alone. Shippou nodded and said "of course mama! I'll take good care of him!" he said with a look of determination on his face.

Kagome kissed is head and said "I've placed a barrier on this hut, no one with ill intentions can enter. So you'll be safe here no matter what." She said as she stood up, Shippou in her arms and she snuggled him close. "I'll try to be back in a few days." She said and he nodded vigorously. "Okay mama!" She set him down and went to grab her pack. She slung it over her shoulder and left the hut. "Be good and try not to get into too much trouble." She said over her shoulder as se smiled at Shippou. "I'll be good!" he said and watched as his mother ran off in the direction that Sango and Miruko had gone when they'd left. He hoped she found them soon and returned quickly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Phew, hopefully this somewhat makes up for the absence. Again, please forgive my absence. I really do care about this story and my readers.

–bows repeatedly- I'm sorry sorry sorry! 


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome was running towards where Shippou had said that Miroku and Sango had been headed. She was using her demon speed, the trees only a blur as she passed by them. She was searching extensively for their auras as she ran. Kagome passed by low level youkai and even some higher level youkai. But she paid them no attention. Or rather, she ignored them when they weren't attacking her. She used her miko energy to purify a boar demon that wanted to steal her shards. She smiled at how much she had improved over the course of her training.

She could now easily take down youkai her older self would have had trouble with. She was happy she didn't need to rely on anyone else to protect her anymore. Thinking of that made her remember when Inuyasha had sworn to protect her. She bit her lip and pushed that memory away. It didn't matter anymore, he'd made his choice. He didn't want her, he wanted that dead bitch, Kikyo. If Kagome ever saw her again she would send that clay pot back where she belonged.

Kagome wasn't going to let Kikyo steal HER soul. Kikyo had her chance to live, it wasn't Kagome's fault that she hadn't loved Inuyasha enough to accept him as he had been. It wasn't Kagome's fault that Kikyo had died. And it wasn't Kagome's fault that some witch had tried to resurrect the dead priestess. Kikyo should just accept that she wasn't meant to be among the living anymore. She's had her chance to protect the jewel, it was Kagome's turn now.

Kagome was working herself into a frenzy thinking about the dead priestess. She was angry, so very angry! Kagome stopped her running and tried to get a hold of herself. It wouldn't do to arrive to her friends in such an angry state. She tried some deep breathing to calm down and it was slowly starting to work. Suddenly she sensed something coming at her, she jumped out of the way as a bear demon's paw connected with the spot she had been standing. Kagome snarled and looked at the bear. It was easily as big as a house. Kagome smirked as she cracked her knuckles. "You really shouldn't have attacked me right now, I'm already angry enough!"

Kagome lunged at the bear who swatted a clawed paw at her. Kagome dodged it and kicked the bear in the side of the head, sending it into a tree. It got up and barreled towards the miko. Kagome released the spell hiding her true self and she attacked the bear with her claws. Snarling and growling as bloodlust and anger took over her. She would enjoy killing this demon. It would help with the anger that had been building because of Kikyo. Oh if only that dead bitch was here! Kagome would gladly rip her throat out and watch that look-a-like clay pot turn back to graveyard soil and ash!

Roars were heard throughout the forest as Kagome fought the bear. Far too soon for the woman the bear was dead. Kagome had a few scratches and a gash on her side, but other than that she was unharmed. Kagome let out a sigh and looked up at the sky. A smile on her blood covered face. "I feel so much better!" She said, then she looked down at herself. "I'll need a bath before anything else." She sniffed the air and found the scent of water. She followed it and found a pond. "A cold bath is still a bath" se said to herself. She got her bathing supplies and a towel out of her bag, along with a change of clothes.

A few minutes later Kagome was in the water, washing her bloody clothes. She set them over a tree branch near her pack and slid back into the water. Shuddering from the chilly water. She quickly washed off the blood and cleaned her hair too. She then got out, drying off quickly with the towel. Once she was dry she pulled on her clean clothes. She was now wearing a billowy white shirt with a black vest, tight black pants with knee high black boots. Around her waist was a sash that matched her eyes. She used it to hold her sword in place. Kagome brushed her hair and tied it back with a white ribbon. Then she shook out her wet clothes and folded them up, putting them in a plastic bag. She would dry them properly later. She put her things back in her pack and slung it over her shoulder.

She hid her true form behind her human appearance again and began walking in the direction she had been going before the bear attacked her. The sky was starting to get darker but Kagome didn't mind. She would travel till she got tired. She really couldn't wait to see her friends again. She had missed them terribly!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naraku had not been pleased to hear that Kohaku was dead, and even less pleased to learn that Kagura had not bothered to get the shard from the boy's back. Kagura had been punished. She was laying in a cell in the dungeon. Bruises covered her body and dried blood could be seen in patches. While the wounds had healed she could still remember the pain. Naraku had not gone easy on her. But she had endured worse from that monster.

Naraku was sitting in his chambers. Planning and brooding, mostly brooding, over that insufferable miko known as Kagome. He had to find a way to get rid of her, or better yet, how to control her. But how? Naraku growled lowly as he tried to think of a way to subdue that wench. It wasn't as easy as controlling Kohaku or even controlling any of the other people he had in the past.

Naraku got up and headed for the dungeons. He was annoyed and needed some release, what better place to get it than with his useless incarnation? He chuckled darkly as he got to her cell. Opening the door, he was pleased to see her fearful reaction when her eyes fell on him. He shut the door behind him. Screams ringing down the hall as his laughter followed her pain.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study in the House of the Moon. He was leaning back as he stared up at the ceiling, ignoring the scrolls and parchments on his desk. He couldn't stop thinking about that miko. She wasn't just a human, she was a demon. How was that possible? To be a miko and a demon, it was impossible. And yet, and yet she was one. Living proof it could happen. It should have disgusted the taiyoukai, but it didn't. It intrigued him instead.

He closed his eyes for a moment, an image of her flashing in his mind, making his eyes snap open. She was a puzzling creature, and if there was anything Sesshomaru couldn't leave alone it was a puzzle. He sighed and stood from his seat. The sooner he solved this puzzle, the sooner he could forget about his brother's wench.

'_**But she's not his anymore.'**_Said a voice in his head**. **_**'She is free for the taking. We could have her. She would be strong mate. Have strong pups.' **_Sesshomaru growled and replied _'This Sesshomaru needs no mate, now get back in your cage.' _His inner beast chuckled and left. But not before getting in a last word. _**'You see. She strong. Make good mate.' **_The taiyoukai narrowed his eyes and stormed from his office, what did his beast know anyways? It was controlled by primal urges. Sesshomaru would not let those control his actions. He would not stoop so low as to let is beast have it's way. He did not now, nor would he ever, mate with that miko!

Sesshomaru walked down the hall, passing by the library. He stood in the doorway and watched as Rin went about her lessons on how to be a lady. She was now old enough he wanted her to learn to behave properly. Though he still did allow her to romp around the garden and pick flowers. He would never admit to anyone, but watching her play made him feel a slight happiness. She had awakened something in him. A tenderness of sorts, but only he would ever know it was there. Even if he did deny the fact it was there.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alright, second chapter of the day. I'm trying for a few more chapters before tomorrow afternoon. And to make up for the long absence I'm gonna try to make them long ones. Feel free to send suggestions for outfits for Kagome. And again I'm sorry about the long absence. I'll try not to be away so long from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome was walking through a field that had many beautiful flowers blooming. The petals were blowing in the wind and swirled around her, causing her to laugh softly. It was nice to just enjoy the scenery once in a while, something Inuyasha had not let the group do often. Kagome bent down and picked a single daisy from the multitudes of flowers, she stuck it behind her ear and then continued to travel. She could see the mountains now, and hoped that they were the right ones. It was now very late at night and only the light of the moon guided the miko.

She yawned and decided that once she reached the other side of the field, where the forest began again, she would rest. Kagome looked up at the moon, it was full and bright. Kagome found herself thinking of another moon. This moon resided on a face, but not just any face. She could picture Sesshomaru's face and found herself blushing. Sure he was extremely attractive. But he was also cold and had tried to kill her more than once. Kagome sighed and a rueful smile spread over her face, why did she always get attracted to the guys who would hurt her rather than love her? Why couldn't she like Hojo, he was sweet and caring. But he was also boring. There was no excitement, no spark, when Kagome thought of her human classmate.

Eventually Kagome came to the other side of the field; she climbed up into a tree. Since it was safer to sleep up high than down on the ground. She was alone and would not make the mistake of being easy prey. Not when she had so many enemies and was in a time where there were bloodthirsty demons running around. Kagome found a comfortable branch, high in an old oak, and leaned against the trunk. She crossed her arms over her chest and was soon in a light sleep.

The sun was rising as Kagome's eyes fluttered opened. She didn't sleep as long as she had when she was human, but her rest was just as energizing as eight hours would be. She stretched her arms over her head and let out a yawn. She grabbed the branch and swung down, landing on the ground in a crouch with a soft thump. She stood and stretched out her entire body then she reached in her pack and pulled out a breakfast bar. Opening it and munching on the strawberry flavored bar as she walked briskly towards the mountains.

It was almost noon by the time she got to the base of the mountains. She could feel Sango and Miroku's auras and was excited. She quickly masked her aura and her scent. She wanted to surprise them. Kagome used her demon speed and strength to race up the rocky side. She could feel them up towards the top. When she arrived she saw Miroku meditating while Sango was sparring with Kilala. None of them had noticed her and that made her smile. Kagome moved closer, standing behind Miroku and put her hands over is eyes. "Guess who!" She called, Miroku jumped and she could tell she had startled, more like scared, the monk. Sango and Kilala stopped sparring and wore shocked expressions. Miroku meanwhile was trying to figure out who ad snuck up on him.

"I give up, who is it?" He finally said and Kagome removed her hands. "Me!" She said happily. Sango and Kilala moved over, Miroku and Sango hugged the girl as Kilala rubbed her head against the girl's hip. "Kagome we missed you! What have you been doing for so long?" Said Sango looking at the younger woman. "Well I was training in my time. And I just got back the other day." Kagome said and the two released her. They were so relieved to see their friend back safe and sound. Kilala changed to her kitten form and hopped on Kagome's shoulder. Nuzzling against the miko's cheek. Kagome pet the nekomata happily and said "I missed you too, Kilala!" Then she looked at her two friends. "I'll tell you guys all about it after we get back to Kaede's. I have a surprise for you waiting there." She said with a mysterious smile. "A surprise?" both of them asked and Kagome nodded excitedly. "I'm sure you'll love it! But first I'll make us some lunch, then we can head out." Said the miko as she set her pack down and began searching through it. Miroku went to pack up their things as Sango went to change from her slayer's outfit.

By the time they returned Kagome had enough ramen to feed them all, and even had something for Kilala to eat. "here you go Kilala, it's called Fancy feast." She said happily to the tiny kitten. Kilala ate the offered food, purring in delight. As the four of them ate Miroku and Sango told Kagome what they'd been doing since the young woman had left. Which consisted of helping Kaede with a few repairs around the village, going out on demon slaying missions, training and gathering as much information on the jewel shards and Naraku as they could. Kagome nodded and replied when appropriate. But when they asked about what she had been up to she smiled and shook her head. "You'll have to wait till we get to the village." Neither of them liked it, but they would wait. After lunch Kagome cleaned up the dishes and put them back in her bag. Kilala grew to her true form and the three of them climbed on her back. Traveling on Kilala was much faster than running.

They reached the village a little after sundown , landing in front of Kaede's hut. Before Miroku and Sango could go in Kagome walked away from them and said "this way." They followed her to a hut not far from Kaede's and Kagome stood in front of the reed door. "I'll show you the surprise and then I'll tell you what happened while I was away and how I came across what I'm about to show you." She said and pulled the reed aside, motioning Sango in first. Miroku entering not far behind her. Kagome heard their gasps and Went in. Sango was kneeling by Kohaku's head and had tears in her eyes. "Kohaku!" she whispered and brushed some hair from his face, she looked up at Kagome. The miko sat and then began her tail. Telling them everything from the time she left, to just before she'd left to gather them.

Miroku looked thoughtful at the end of Kagome's tale and Sango was looking at the young woman with shock in her eyes. "So, Kagura is now our ally, you're a demon miko, and Kohaku is safe from Naraku?" said the slayer. She looked down at her brother and ran a hand affectionately through his air. She was so relieved that he was safe, and she didn't plan on EVER losing him to that bastard again. She would sooner die than let him be taken again.

"Kagome, Could we see your other form?" asked Miroku as he looked at the young woman. "Alright, but I won't show my most powerful form." She replied as she stood up, she let herself transform, instead of six tail, she only allowed the one tail to form. Bother her friends were surprised and she smiled at their shocked faces. "I have more tails, but for now I think it's best if I just have the one." Said Kagome as her tail swished back and forth. "How many do you have?" asked Sango as she stood and moved close to the woman she came to see as her sister. "I have six, the more tails I expose, the stronger I am." She explained and the two nodded. Kagome moved her tail so Sango could pet it, she had seen the question form in her sister's mind. Sango reached out and pet it. "It's so soft!" She exclaimed. Kagome chuckled at her friends words. "What's say I make Dinner now?" Kagome said, suddenly Shippou came in through the reed door and pounced onto her shoulder. "Mama, Miroku, Sango, Kilala! You're back!" He was so excited that they were all together again. He leaped from Kagome's shoulder and went around hugging everyone in turn. When he got to the nekomata he pat her head and sat next to her. "Good timing, Shippou. I was just about to start dinner." She said and turned back to her human form.

As Kagome prepared a stew for Dinner, Miroku went o inform Kaede they had. Sango sat by Kohaku, talking to the still sleeping boy, assuring him that she was here and that she would take care of him. Shippou was playing with Kilala using a piece of string. Kagome smiled and hummed lightly as she cooked. This was almost the perfect moment. It was just missing a certain hanyou. Though not as he was currently. But how he'd been before, when he was their friend.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Where Inuyasha was e could smell that his friends had returned. He could also smell that Kagome was making stew. But the half demon didn't leave his spot in the god tree. He didn't think he was wanted there, not with how he'd acted. As Inuyasha thought over his actions he smelt it, graveyard soil and death. "Kikyo" he said in a daze as he leaped from the tree. He landed before her and she wrapped her arms around him. While his arms remained limp at his sides. "Oh Inuyasha, my reincarnation has returned. Will you finally get my soul back so we can be together?" She said in a low voice. Inuyasha nodded and said "Of course, Kikyo." The dead priestess smirked as she held onto the half demon. "And once you get my soul back, we'll get the jewel and you'll come with me to hell. Won't you Inuyasha?" she added and again he nodded. "Yes, I will" Kikyo leaned up and pressed her cold lips to Inuyasha's and closed her eyes. Inuyasha reached up and put his hands on her hips, his eyes slowly closing as they kissed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sesshomaru was standing in the garden watching as the sun set. His face was unreadable, as usual. While his face was blank his mind was racing. He had received word that the other Lords would be arriving in a few days time to discuss something of great importance. He was not happy that he had to have them here, in his home, but knew if he refused to see them they would come anyways. They were annoying that way. It also didn't help that he was the youngest Lord. They knew he could handle is lands but they also knew they needed to advise him on certain things. Things he would purposefully overlook or ignore entirely.

The taiyoukai blinked and then headed back inside, he had to bid Rin good night then return to his study. He was making his way to her room when he felt as if something inside him was trying to claw it's way out. He knew it was his beast. With a growl he shoved the beast back into the cage where it resided. Sesshomaru did not like how his beast had tried to force control over him. He knew it had to do with that blasted woman. The miko that had followed his brother around. What did his beast see in her? He couldn't waste his time on such nonsense. He had to looked after his lands and kill that intolerable Naraku.


End file.
